Bleak the Icewing
''This is Bleak my OC, please do not steal. '' Backstory: Bleak is an Icewing born in a Sandwing prison, mid-war time. Her mother, Eirwin, and her brother, Frigid, both died, suffering from the heat so foreign to them. Bleak, however, managed to survive, cell mates coming and going in a blur as she became a full grown Icewing, although an incredibly sickly one. She rarely moved, and often spent days curling up in the cool shadows of the cell only getting up to eat or to stretch her wings. One day, a Icewing was thrown into the cell with her, a bold, healthy looking dragon. At first Bleak didn't talk to him, knowing connections were useless as most died soon after being thrown into the cells, either from disease or heat, however she heard him mumuring at night about needing to get back to someone in the Ice Kingdom. Eventually, curiosity got the better of her, and she started talking with the Icewing, whose name was Deimos. Deimos explained that his parents were both slaughtered fighting along side him as he was captured, and he needed to get back to his just-born dragonet sister Erinome to protect her. Bleak and Deimos bonded over loss, and started to plan an escape. Eventually, their plan worked, however Deimos got a poison barb wound in his side, keeping it a secret from Bleak until they reached the edge of the Icewing Kingdom. Both dragons were suffering from severe heat exhaustion, and worse, Deimos was dying. For many days they travelled from cave to cave until reaching the Icewing border, and they resided in a cave for a night; the night it got too much for Deimos, and he died beside Bleak. Bleak woke up to find him, her only friend for so long, the only dragon she trusted, dead and limp. She remembered what he had said about Erinome, and forced herself to get to the Ice Kingdom, searching for Erinome and finding the dragonet in the slums of the Icewing Kingdom. Bleak explained how corageous her brother had been to Erinome, and that she promised she would look after her no matter what, despite being weak herself. Bleak took Erinome in, and worked harder than ever before to make sure they both lived a stable life, working days and nights, and soon she was a strong, healthy Icewing. She never forgot Deimos, and kept his memory alive through Erinome. Description: Pale blue skin with darker blue horns, spikes, claws and larger scales and icy blue under scales down her arms and back beneath the darker ones. Her wings fade from light blue to pale, and she is bony and thin, with long legs and a narrow face. She looks weak, but her sharp black eyes are strong and fierce-looking unlike the rest of her. She has two gold rings around her left horn as a gift from Deimos, and has three fake gold piercings she got in the icewing kingdom after becoming financially stable, one for her brother Frigid, one for her mother Eirwin, and one for Deimos. Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (DragonflyWarrior12)